The invention relates to illuminated glass systems and, more particularly, to an illuminated windshield system cooperable with a windshield secured in a trim member.
The illuminated windshield system according to preferred embodiments includes a light source that is placed on and follows along the edge of a glass component. The system is applicable to any glass type, for example, glass doors, hatches, windshields, and roof systems in industries such as marine, agriculture, power sport, and others. Reference to “windshield” in the present application is intended to refer generically to any glass panel to which the system may be applied.
The light shines into the glass in such a way to allow the glass to have complete or partial internal reflection of light. The light travels internally through the glass until it is redirected by interactions with a finished edge, a painted frit pattern, etching, film or some other form of disruption. In these areas, the light is redirected out of the glass, resulting in a lighted or glowing pattern that is visible on one or both sides of the glass.
In an exemplary embodiment, an illuminated windshield system includes a trim member with a channel for receiving a windshield, and a windshield mounted in the channel and having an edge. A light source is interposed between the channel of the trim member and the edge of the windshield. The light source is disposed facing the edge of the windshield.
The light source may include a light strip with a plurality of lights, where the lights are disposed facing the edge of the windshield. In this context, the light strip may be disposed along an entire length of the edge. The system may additionally include a gasket disposed in the channel between the channel and the windshield, where the light source is disposed between the gasket and the windshield.
The windshield may include a disruption that disrupts internal reflectivity of the windshield. The disruption may be a frit pattern or an etching that is illuminated when the light source is on.
In one embodiment, the light source includes an LED light box.
The system may further include a top trim member with a top channel for receiving the windshield, where the light source is interposed between the top channel and the top edge of the windshield.